The three basic tools of a barber or hair stylist for male and female customers have always been, most typically, separate shears (scissors), razor and comb. In normal and conventional use, the barber or stylist employs one half of the standard comb as a handle, with the other half being used as a comb. The shears or razor themselves are typically held in one hand, while the comb is shifted back and forth between hands, as the client's hair is being cut, styled, or whatever.
For example, if combing out a lock or section of hair to be trimmed, the stylist, if right handed, would grasp the lock(s) of hair in the left hand, shift the comb from the left hand to the right hand, comb the lock(s) out to the position or the length desired, grasp them in a fixed position with the fingers of the left hand, clamping the hair to be cut between the fingers of the left hand, shift the comb back to the left thumb for holding and, then, cut the excess hair off with the shears or razor in the right hand. Thereafter, the comb is shifted back and forth between the stylist's, user's or operator's hands until another trimming, shearing or blending cut or operation takes place.
The basic purpose of the subject device and invention is to professionally and practically combine the three basic tools of the hair stylist into a single instrument in order to enable combing and cutting (all the activities of the styling operation) to be much less awkward and even more accurate than the present day method using separate comb, razor and shears. In order to accomplish this, a single precision device is provided which will enable full, complete and precise use thereof in all the combing and sectioning operations as well as and all of the shearing, trimming, blending and styling operations of a barber or hair stylist to be carried out without hindrance or impedance, indeed, with facilitation, by the operator.
As will be seen from the prior art patents listed, the broad concept of a combined combing and cutting device is not new. However, a versatile, effective, optimum such device is not available or has not appeared. Thus this development.